Unknown Territory
by Cierah
Summary: This is a dark piece, with bits of humour as the twins rediscover themselves after the tragedy of their mother


**A Happier Dream**

He sat upon his horse, over looking the small hills that lay before him. The night air was crisp and cool, his breath exiting his mouth colliding with the coolness causing a faint mist. His eyes scanned the horizon before turning towards the tree line in the distance. Frowning, his eyes penetrated the darkness with ease, his eyes trained in both darkness and light. Shifting on his mount, he lowered his hand and patted her neck. The horse quivered under his touch and nickered softly.

He chuckled, and turned his eyes skyward. The sky was littered with bright shinning stars, flickering like candles amongst the black sheet that covered the bright blue of day. His mare shifted under him, stepping slightly to the side. "Restless are we?" He whispered.

The head bobbed up and down in agreement.

He smiled, and took a deep breath. The air around him was clean, and incredibly fresh. It had been too long since he had wandered the wild, and he felt at peace. There hadn't been much peace surrounding him in a very long time, and he missed the perfect calm.

He allowed his mind to wander and memory resurface from long ago. At first it was foggy, but came into focus quickly as he drifted down the path of dreams in silence.

_Everyone who was uninjured in Rivendell had set up beds outside in the courtyard for those who survived the devastating quake. The elf lord walked up to two little beds and glanced down at his sons. They were both healing with all speed and would be up racing around being the little troublemakers they were. _

_Elladan's arm had been stitched and wrapped in light gauze to prevent infection. Elrohir was another story. The injuries the little elf had sustained were great. Sighing, Elrond lifted his youngests arm and inspected the teeth marks. They were fading quickly. To him they now looked like little white spots, rather then angry red welts that had become infected just over a week ago._

_Elrohir's ribs had healed, his collarbone set and wrapped tightly. It also was healing quickly, but more slowly then his other injuries due to him moving around fitfully in his sleep. Elrond had finally had to bind it against his chest to stop the movement. Both the boys legs had been splinted, and were also healing, but slowly as well. Shaking his head, Elrond assessed the other injuries silently._

_At first, Elrond was certain his son had sustained a serious head injury, looking at the large bruise on his forehead. But once Elrohir had become conscious he had sighed relieved. His little son had been all right, asking about his brother. _

_Elrond smiled, and turned away. Gandalf stood there silently, smiling. "You need some sleep, Elrond."_

_Nodding, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "There are too many injured."_

"_Go, rest. They will be here when you wake. The healers from Mirkwood are taking care of them." Gandalf commanded._

_Taking a deep breath, Elrond nodded and wandered off to a bed by a tree lying down silently. His wife joined him and both fell into a healing slumber._

_Gandalf watched quietly, and nodded satisfied. Elrond and Celebrían had sustained injuries of their own and needed the rest. He turned his eyes to glance at the twins and was surprised when his eyes met a pair of grey ones. They were slightly glazed but were alert and watchful._

"_Hello, little one." Gandalf smiled. "How are you feeling?"_

_The boy frowned and shook his head._

_Gandalf raised his eyebrows. "Are you in pain?"_

_Again the little head shook._

"_I see." Gandalf was now at a loss for words. He watched as the childs eyes travelled to his beard, and he chuckled._

_The childs free hand lifted slowly and he pointed at the long white beard hanging from his chin. Gandalf moved forward slightly allowing the childs fingers to connect with it. The small fingers touched it then snapped back quickly, almost as if he feared the white hair to come alive._

_Gandalf chuckled. He winked at Elrohir and scratched his chin._

"_Why are you so furry?" The small child whispered. His voice raw._

"_Furry?" Gandalf exclaimed. He reached over and poured a cup of water for the child._

_The small head nodded determined. _

"_All men grow beards, child." Gandalf pulled over a small chair and sat beside Elrond's youngest son. He lifted the small head and allowed the youngest twin to drink a few drops of the cool liquid._

_The small forehead wrinkled confused. "My ada doesn't have fur growing from his chin."_

"_That is because your father is an elf, I am not." Gandalf grinned._

_The small headed nodded still confused, but seemingly able to comprehend the words. Again the small mouth opened. "Why do you puff on a stick?"_

_Gandalf choked. "It is called a pipe. It is a strange fate I know."_

_Elrohir frowned. "You are very furry." Elrohir stated glancing at Gandalf's face again._

"_It is only hair, child." Gandalf chuckled. He heard a snort to his left and he looked over at the smirking elf. Raising his eyebrow, Gandalf asked. "May I help you Figwit?"_

"_You are indeed furry." Figwit stated from his bedroll._

"_Go to sleep before I give you one of my droughts." Gandalf threatened._

_Figwit pursed his lips, and remained silent, he laid down again on his bedroll and chuckled._

"_Any more questions for me?" Gandalf asked the little boy lying on his bed mat._

_The little head shook and turned away glancing at his brother who was still asleep. "You brother is fine, Elrohir. You were the one who got hurt the worst."_

_Elrohir turned his head back to Gandalf and frowned again._

"_Do you not remember?" Gandalf asked concerned._

_The little head shook. _

"_What do you remember?" _

_The little forehead crinkled in thought. "I remember-" He paused searching his memory. "I do not think I remember anything." He admitted._

_Gandalf looked down at the small boy and smiled softly. "It is all right, Elrohir. You got a nasty bump on your head, perhaps you will remember later."_

_The small mouth formed a frown. Grey eyes moved back over to his brother and stared at him. The childs small hand reached out from under the mass of blankets and gripped his brothers hand tightly._

"It's cold out." A soft voice murmured behind him, shaking him out of his daydreaming. Shaking his head, he smiled.

He glanced over his shoulder at his counter part who rode up beside him. Nodding his head in agreement, smiling, he turned his eyes back to the field.

"Nothing stirs." He whispered drawing his cloak around him tightly.

"We need to make camp." The figure beside him smiled.

Nodding his head in agreement, he turned his horse around and followed his counter part into the dense woods. The trees loomed above them, reaching high. It was an old forest, one that had yet to be explored. It had been well over two weeks ago, that they had decided that this would be a great opportunity to do so. Secretly, they had left their home, silently guiding their horses across the river, making their way off into the night.


End file.
